Big round balloon
by The Whip
Summary: Read the story.


**"Don't you agree?"**

**Ariel stared out the car window, trees and cars passing by as she was consumed in deep over what she didn't remember.**

**"Ariel are you even listening?" said her friend Melody.**

**"What?" replied Ariel.**

**"Ugh you weren't even listening to my rant! I guess I was just talking to myself for 10 minutes straight!"**

**"Sorry...what were you talking about?"**

**"Doesn't matter forget it!"**

**Melody and Ariel were driving home from a long day at the beach. It was the long weekend so they decided to drive up state for a nice relaxing of swimming and volleyball.**

**Ariel looked over at Melody, who was obviously angry as she clutched the steering wheel with two hand and eyes fixed on the road. She thought about saying something but knew it would just end up blowing up in her face, so she went back to staring out the window.**

**Ariel and Melody were best friends since high school. They had little arguments like this all the time so it didn't seem important to say sorry and actually mean it. She thought to herself what Melody could have been talking about or why should we be so angry about it. Was it cause Melody forgot to apply sunblock and became red as a cherry? Or was it actually something important?**

**Luckily the trip was only about 2 hours and they were almost home.**

**She turned away from the passenger window and looked at the clock. It read 5:16. She smirked as she looked back to the window and thought to herself, "Looks like I'm alone for dinner."**

**An hour and 15 minutes later...**

**Melody pulls up to Ariel's apartment complex, her scowl hasn't left her face since their earlier conversation.**

**Ariel gathers her bag of things in the foot space as she puts the car in park.**

**"We're here." Melody says.**

**"Mel I'm wicked sorry I wasn't paying attention to you earlier. You me I drift in and out sometimes. I hope it wasn't too important." Ariel said as she looked up from picking up her stuff.**

**"Aw its ok hun don't worry about it! I'd give you a hug goodbye but my body hurts like a bitch haha." Melody replied with a smile.**

**"See ya later Mel!" she said as she got out the car.**

**"See ya! Oh don't forget that fruit smoothie I got you."**

**Ariel grabbed the styrofoam cup out of the cup holder and closed the door behind her as she waved goodbye to Melody.**

**She rifled through her purse to get her keycard to get into the building but a nice couple held the door for her so she thanked them and went in.**

**The nice breeze of air conditioning hit her as she walked in, it was definitely an escape from the dry humidity outside. Ariel made her way to the elevator as she awkwardly followed behind the couple that her in.**

**They all entered the elevator.**

**"What floor?" the guy asked.**

**"Oh uh 5th floor thanks." Ariel replied.**

**The couple were talking about what they were going to do later, Ariel couldn't help but over hear them. She looked both of them over, they were both around Ariel's age and looked pretty well off. The guy looked like he worked out cause he wore a shirt two sizes too small to show off. And the girl was quite attractive and she wore a nice outfit to accentuate her body.**

**Ariel looked down at herself.**

**She always thought she was pretty herself but had doubts that all girls do. She has bright blue eyes and butt length bright red hair with a cap style of hair crowning her forehead. Nice legs (shaved of course) and curves to her body. Ariel is wearing jean shorts and a white tank top as well as a white bikini underneath and a blue bodysuit with a number 4 on the chest underneath as well of the clothes outside of the bodysuit.**

**She snapped back to reality as the door opened to her floor. She thanked the couple again for holding the door for her as she exited the elevator. Ariel makes her way down the hall to her apartment and stops at the door to find her keys.**

**After a few seconds she emerges and holds the key up with one arm victoriously. She turns the key with a sigh of relief and makes her way in. Home sweet home.**

**The room is filled with shadows as the sun is setting. Ariel turns on the light in the kitchen to her right as she kicks off her flip flops and places her bag on the kitchen counter.**

**Her apartment is sort of shaped like a T, aside from the kitchen as soon as you walk in. Walking toward the living room there are two rooms on the left and right. In the room there are two couches one on the left and one against the window in front of her. There is also carpeting in the living room and also a plasma TV on the right on the room. The room on the left is a space bedroom and the one on the right is Ariel's.**

**Ariel makes her way over to the couch and draws the blinds. A few beams of light still shine through. She lies down on the couch exhausted, putting one hand over her face to shield her eyes.**

**Her stomach grumbles after a few seconds.**

**"Aw shit," she says aloud "just when I get comfortable."**

**Ariel sits upright as she tries to figure out what to have for dinner. Pizza? Chinese? does Burger King deliver? She walks toward the kitchen to see if there's anything good.**

**Cupboard after cupboard and still nothing. And after opening the fridge a few times to see if food would magically appear in ther she decided to get take out.**

**"Pizza it is...I guess." she says kneeling on the kitchen floor.**

**45 minutes later...**

**Ariel is nestled on the couch watching her favorite movie: Break Point. She doesn't know why she likes it so much since she does know quite a lot about movies but this one in particular is her hands down favorite.**

**There's knock on the door.**

**"PIZZA TIME!" she exclaims in her mind.**

**She opens the door to find the pizza guy holding the pizza box open, his arm moves quickly to his side. He looks up toward Ariel.**

**"Uh...pepperoni pizza?" he asks.**

**"Yeah. What were you doing to it?" she replies.**

**"Just...um...checking what kind it was. That'll be $11.25 miss."**

**She hands him $15 and tells him to keep the change. He thanks her for the tip and starts pacing down the hall pretty quick.**

**Strange. Why is he in such a hurry and how did he get in through the front door without paging her down?**

**Ariel locked the door behind her and looked through the peep hole to make sure he didn't come back. She put the pizza on the counter and opened it. Looked like a pizza. She smelled it to make sure it wasn't spiked or anything. Smelled like a pizza. To hell with it she was hungry, she grabbed a plate and a couple slices and retrearted to the couch.**

**Half a pizza later Ariel is slouched on the couch. Her legs are up on the coffee table as she watches the movie over her now food baby belly. "I should really stop eating I'm friggin' stuffed." she said to herself. Ariel patted her belly in a sign of gratitude for helping her eat that much. It groaned in response.**

**Embarrassed she blushed a little bit, it groaned again. "Alright shut up!" she told her belly. It groaned again. She sits upright on the couch and puts her legs down. She feels the pressure to burp can't make herself do it. Her stomach continues to growl audibly as she grows more and more concerned.**

**Ariel knows there's no Pepto Bismal or anything in the house so the best thing to do is ride it out. The rumblings start to become quiet, but still she can feel them. She rubs her tummy to try and soothe the musings' it's making but to no avail. She also realized that she felt very odd, as though her body was thicker and rubbery than it had been a moment before with a confused look. "Boy, I feel...strange." she thinks to herself as she felt the strange feeling becoming more and more pronounced.**

**The rumblings and gurgles inside her were the least of her worries at the moment as she wiped her eyes to make sure this was actually happening because she's starts to hear a strange hissing sound inside her. She hoped that when her eyes came to that this would be gone. It wasn't. In a panic she got up as fast as she could only to double over in pain. She had one arm on the couch and one clutching her stomach. Wincing in pain she tried to pull herself back up but felt weighed up by something.**

**"I feel so peculiar." she said rubbing her stomach.**

**Ariel was able to prop herself back on to the couch and she laid on her side still holding her stomach. But suddenly she felt the pain stop. Her belly let out a loud gurgle/hissing sound and pushed out against Ariel's hand.**

**She could feel it pushing against her hand as though she was breathing but it just kept coming. Ariel was trying to process what was happening, her mouth was agape at the sight of her belly slowly swelling outward. Both of her hands pressed down on her stomach to try and push it back in somehow. She could not only feel it growing but something insider her an odd wind-like pressure in her. Her efforts to try and avert her growth seemed to be getting her nowhere quick.**

**Ariel felt a tingling in her legs as they slowly plumped up with whatever was filling up inside her body. The clothes grew tight around her like a snake wrapping up its victim but the blue bodysuit somehow stretched to the ultimate limits. Her shirt rode up inch by inch on her stomach. Realizing she needed to get her feet Ariel attempted to get up. It was harder than she thought, whatever inside her was weighing her light on the couch. But one movement at a time she was able to get up first by pushing herself to upright against the arm of the couch then using all her strength to stand up.**

**Her balance was awkward as she was almost pulled all the way forward then almost falling back on the couch. But at last she was able to stand straight upright, the only bad part of this was that she was still swelling.**

**She could hear tiny rips in her shorts as her waist flared outward to keep up with her belly. Her hands shot down to her hips as the jean shorts she wore started to cut into her bodysuit which the actual body is inflating. Ariel bent over to try and pull her jeans off before they ripped to shreds, her belly made it difficult to lean over but she was able to have it push against her legs for the moment. The shorts were tougher to get off than she thought and her arms were moving away inch by inch as her stomach ballooned outward.**

**Suddenly Ariel felt an odd sensation from down below. Her bikini bottoms were starting to tighten around her vagina, she bit the bottom right lip and felt her face warm with the sensation. Now that her concentraction had slipped she let go of her jeans as they continued to rip. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment despite what was happening around her.**

**A loud ping was heard as Ariel snapped back to reality, the button to her shorts popped off onto the rug. She looked at for a second before standing upright again heaving her stomach up was getting tougher and tougher. The zipper of her shorts was coming loose, the cool metal against her bodysuit and bare skin inside made her shiver. Her tank top rode up exposing a bit of the blue bodysuit, she looked down in embarrassment trying to pull it back down.**

**She could barely see her toes anymore as her pregnant looking belly began to swell a little faster. The straps of her tank top were ripping as she tried to pull her shirt down so she gave up before they broke off. The groans and gurgles from her midsection hadn't ceased, nor had the hissing sensation inside her. Ariel looked down again to survey her growing body, she had to be at least 3ft wide from hip to hip or big enough to fit a hoola hoop around her waist. Her belly was beginning to round out but was probably not more than 8 inches from what her belly was. As for her legs...well if she could see them she would have had a good analogy for those too.**

**Her shorts were ripping up the sides from what she felt on her suit. Meanwhile the air inside her began to make its way into her lower back which made it a little easier to stand. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and rested it on top of her belly, her hand felt the surge and swell of what was inside her for a split second so she laid her left hand on top and right on the furthest part of her stomach she could reach.**

**She could definitely feel air moving around inside her. But could that even be possible?**

**"I feel so funny..." she tailed off.**

**The back of her shirt was being pushed up as the air filled her bottom. Ariel turned around to try and get a better look, she blushed at the idea of her ass getting bigger. Although she was still pretty scared at the fact her body was inflating like a balloon she could only watch and awe as it happened. Was it really happening though? Could someone fill up with air like this? The waistline of her jean shorts broke off as the tears on both sides worked down her legs of the shorts until the pants burst off completely.**

**Ariel prodded her growing tummy, it was a little tight but still had some give as her finger was being pushed back out. She looked at her backside again to see that it was almost even with her front making it a little easier to stand up straight. Her guess was that she was at least 4ft from back to front and maybe 5ft from side to side now. If you saw her you could safely assume that she looked like someone who swallowed a blow up ball/puffer fish whole and it just kept filling with air. But there's no juice in there...that's air. Ariel was thankful she could still use her arms which hadn't swelled at all as far as she could tell. She could feel her feet being moved inch by inch further apart as her groin started being pushed down. The bikini bottoms she wore were becoming strained, the sides barely held on for a minute before ripping. She tried crossing her legs to conceal herself but it was a little hard considering she couldn't even really move her legs.**

**Her arms rested against swelling spherical middle, the shock of growing had ceased and astonishment set in. Then a bit of panic set in, how big would she get? What if got too big? Or worse...what if she popped? Ariel tried not thinking of that but could she popped like a balloon? That notion seemed absurd but then again she was becoming a balloon so the book had been thrown out so to speak.**

**As she was in deep thought her crotch had almost reached the floor, she could feel it as her vaginal area inside the suit grazed the top of the carpet. The swelling in her stopped around her ankles so it was a little easy to move. But as the swelling stopped below her waist it started pushing upwards, her midsection pushed up against her armpits making her arms in a way that they were level with her head.**

**Ariel's breasts began spilling out of her bikini top, then out of her shirt while her suit stays with her boobs. The straps on both the bikini and tank top cut into her back. Her boobs swelled out at an accelerated rate to try and even up with was used to be her belly. One strap gave way as the other became stretched to its limits. She hadn't really noticed but she was still growing outward, most of her attention was now focused on individual parts not herself as a whole. Although one strap was holding on her tank top was begninning to rip in the back and front. Ariel's boobs were becoming ridiculously big as the blue bodysuit spilled out from the top of her shirt. She held the sides of both breasts to try and stop the inflating somehow. All she could feel was a torrent of air rushing around inside them, it was awkward knowing she was normal on minutes ago and now...now she felt like somebody else. An alien in her own body.**

**Her tank top finally gave way as the remnants fell off the sides of her ballooned body and finally at her feet, joining the shorts and bikini bottoms that piled up below her. All that remained was her bikini top which was struggling enough trying to contain her bust. Even though Ariel hoped that top would hold on she knew its fate was sealed.**

**Now that the tank top was gone Ariel got to see what had become of her once modest breasts. She was shocked to say the least as her boobs swelled and swelled, trying to keep pace with the rest of her. Her back was filling which made the knot in the back of her bikini tight around her suit; there was also a metal ring which held the front together.**

**She wondered which break first the front or the back. The knot was becoming loose she could feel it but the ring was straining for she could no longer feel the cool metal against her cleavage.**

**There was a crack in the front of her that made her jump (not physically of course), the front of her bikini fell to both sides of her abdomen as the ring had split in two, her straps were so tight on her shoulders that they hadn't budged from the ring breaking. The knot soon followed suit as it snapped off causing her straps to loosen and fall off her shoulders. The pieces of the bikini fell off the sides of her and landed in the pile of what she was wearing only minutes ago besides her bodysuit which stretched tight over her massively swollen body, amazingly it was staying together during the incredible growth.**

**Ariel blushed as she no mean of concealing herself now despite her blue bodysuit. The swelling picked up as there were no more confines preventing it from it work. Her sides pushed against her armpits forcing her arms to be level with her head, she could still bend her elbows for the time being. Her head darted from left to right to see what was happening as her shoulders were getting further away from where they use to be.**

**Before she realized it her back and front had rounded out in unison, her boobs rounded out and were engulfed until they were just nipples. She could see the tops of her nipples under the suit but everything else in front of her was just a blue sea.**

**She felt her arms swell at a slower pace then the core of her body which was making its way to her neck. Her arms felt heavy with air wanted to move them but it seemed senseless to waste her engery.**

**As Ariel grew wider her legs grew a little further apart which made her stance from just and standing position to a little more like a straddle one. She was a least thankful she could still stand for the time being. Her arms were slowly being sucked into her balloon body little by little and it wasn't long until only a pair of hands remained. She looked down to see her round body, the swelling in her chest pushed her chin but she could still get a good glimpse of what she had become. She also noticed that the swelling had slowed to a crawl, the air inside her had stopped rushing against her insides and became a bit more tranquil.**

**The room was quiet no more gurgles or murmurs or hissing coming from within her, everything was still including Ariel. She breathed in and out, was it over? Was she still inflating? She didn't know.**

**Her body felt so light, like being weighed with millions of helium balloons and weightless. Ariel felt a bit lucky she could use her hands and feet although she didn't know really know what for. It seemed like the only thing now would be to call for help but her voice seemed drowned as well like the air inside her was messing with her vocal chords. Who could help anyway?**

**A light rain tapped against the glass and the thunder rolled in the distance. She looked over to the window, the blinds were drawn from earlier which seemed like a blessing if any one were to see her in a blue bodysuit...and as a balloon. The TV was still on. Its sound was masked while she was growing and she hardly found it worth watching while she filled with air. But Ariel caught glimpses of herself when the screen cut black in between commericals, she wanted to break down and cry at her predicament she really did. It wasn't until she realized she couldn't bring her hand to her face to wipe the tears did she really start to cry.**

**She felt like she had to do something, anything to change herself back. Her cellphone was on the coffee table expect that she couldn't bend down to get it. The sides of the table also posed a threat to popping her like a balloon. The fact she was comparing herself to a balloon made her a little more depressed because she is a balloon.**

**Knowing she had to at least move Ariel heaved one foot off the pile of ripped clothes and swung it to the side to move forward. The air churged against her sides throwing her a little off balanced for a second. It wasn't helping by moving so Ariel stopped moving. Everything she thought about doing was quickly shot down by the fact she was now a huge, round balloon, can't reach her phone, can't move...worst of all. Slowly and ponderously, like a blimp or some peculiar plaything of a child rising from the ground, she started to drift upward. She fluttered her hands and feet in an attempt to get back on the ground, but it was a lost effort. She flew higher and higher into the air. Then, she felt her butt touch the ceiling.**

**"Oof...!" she moaned. **

**She bounced off the ceiling and started to float downwards, but she immediately floated back up, hit the ceiling again, and stayed there. Bounced on it a bit before coming to a rest on her butt upside down and stopped growing all together.**


End file.
